Of a Different Disposition
by ElementalMaiden97
Summary: May saw a Roserade walking toward her. She stared at the pokemon and wondered why it looked familiar. She realized that the Roserade was Drew's. "Roserade, where's Drew?" Roserade held out a rose. Some sort of noise caused May to look down. Inside the rose was something green. May bent down to pick it out of the rose and the green thing started shouting at her. "Drew!" (CS, PS, IS)
1. 1 Genesis

_I know, I still have my Hiei story to work on, but I couldn't help working on this new story. I saw a picture and I just got inspired to write this. It's going to be a lot shorter than all of my other stories that I have written, am writing, and probably will write. I should be able to work on this story without too much trouble from the writer's block fairies interfering._

* * *

Blue eyes filled with dismay as they surveyed the ruins of what used to be a young woman's bedroom. The room had been stripped bare of all that had made the room hers; it lacked all the hominess that the room had possessed not even a month ago. May Maple stared at the barren space with sadness, which soon transformed into anger. Why did they have to move—and to LaRousse City of all places!

May had been there once before and had quickly learned to detest the place. Being chased by crazed, wild pokemon searching for something and not afraid to tear up the city in the process tended to have negative effect on people—especially if one was trapped inside the city when everyone else that had been inside had been evacuated. If it weren't for the incident, she might have liked the city…probably. Possibly. Probably not.

May knew that she should not be as negative about the situation as she was; this was a new experience to have and a new place to make found memories. Besides, hadn't she been wishing for a change in her life since having to give up coordinating in favor of helping her family?

May groaned quietly to herself as she heard her brother shout at her, announcing that it was almost time to depart. Beautifly, Blaziken, and Wartortle appeared after May released them to assist her in carrying the few remaining boxes down to the moving truck. May led the trio of pokemon down toward the moving van and returned them to their pokeballs after thanking them for their help.

Max was impatient to get May into the vehicle so they could get moving, and made sure that May knew about it. After May had gotten everything packed, the siblings clamored into the vehicle before the trip to LaRousse began. When the journey began, May watched the quickly disappearing view of Petalburg City fade behind her before looking out the window waiting for the ride to be over.

~x~

The green hair of a male coordinator glistened in the sunlight that filtered through the windows of the laboratory in LaRousse City. He had been asked if he would participate in an experiment that had the potential to change the pokemon world. Andrew Hayden accepted the offer from Professor Lund and journeyed back to his hometown to assist in the experiment.

Upon entering the facility, Drew discovered that he was not alone.

"Ash?" Drew inquired. The raven-haired male turned upon hearing his name.

"Oh, hey Drew! What are ya doin' here?" Drew responded that he could ask Ash the same question to which the other boy laughed. Drew looked to Ash's right and saw another male with purple hair that he did not recognize. (Drew silently thanked Arceus that the man was not Harley.) Drew repressed a shudder at the thought of the effeminate purple-haired man. Ash noticed Drew's questioning glace and decided that introductions were needed.

"Drew, this is Paul. He was my rival in the Sinnoh region. Paul, this is Drew. He's a friend of mine." Drew stuck out his hand to shake Paul's and the two shook.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Hn."

_'Or not,'_ Drew thought as he watched the purple-haired male walk away from the other two.

"So what _are_ you doing here, Ash?" Drew inquired as the duo stood waiting for the professor to arrive.

"Oh, I was asked to help with an experiment. Normally I wouldn't do this kind of thing, but because Professor Lund asked me, I couldn't refuse." Drew raised an eyebrow and asked how Ash knew the professor, but before the brunette could respond, the professor in question walked into the room.

"Oh good, all three of you are here. If you would come with me, we can begin the experiment."

"So what exactly is the experiment, Professor?" Drew was thankful that he didn't have to ask the question. Professor Lund smiled at Ash before saying that it was the newest invention that could change the pokemon world.

"Are you sure it's not another Deoxys?" Ash asked jokingly, to which the professor laughed and reassured him that it was not.

Drew looked at Ash curiously. How did he know about the Deoxys incident? No one outside of LaRousse was supposed to know what happened. How did he come to find out about it? Professor Lund seemed to notice Drew's curious look and explained for Ash.

"Ash was here when the Deoxys incident happened. He and a few of his friends were the ones trapped in the city." Drew looked at Ash and asked who all was with him, wondering who was unfortunate enough to be stuck in the city at that time.

"Brock, me, May, Max, and a few others that we had met when we first arrived in the city were the ones trapped, along with the professor's son, Tori. If we didn't have Tori, we wouldn't have made it." Professor Lund smiled a bit when Ash mentioned his son's name. The group arrived at their destination and all topics unrelated to the experiment were dropped.

Drew was silent as he followed and half paid attention to what was said as he thought about how horrible that day had been for him and his family—and they had escaped. He almost didn't want to know what everyone that had been trapped in the city thought about his hometown; he was sure that it would be negative.

"Now, if you all could stand over there, we can begin." Drew followed the other two as the professor instructed.

~x~

May sighed and stretched her legs after the family had finally reached their destination. "Why don't you two go ahead and pick your rooms?" Caroline suggested when May and Max had stretched enough.

The two siblings glanced at each other before dashing off into the house to find the best room, both bantering that they would be the first to find the best room. Caroline laughed quietly with her husband; no matter how old those two got, they would always act like children when it came to competing with each other. Norman and Caroline walked more leisurely into the house.

May and Max found their rooms before starting the move-in process. By the end of the day, May was exhausted and only about halfway unpacked.

The following day, May went shopping with her mother for some things that were needed in the house. While riding on the moving sidewalks (it had taken Caroline by surprise the first time she had stepped onto them), block bots came and took their pictures; this time May was prepared for the picture and it looked nice. The same could not be said about her mother.

"Why didn't you tell me about that?" Caroline cried in abject horror while staring at her passport's picture.

May laughed sheepishly. "I actually kinda forgot about it until I saw them, and then it was too late for any warnings. Sorry Mom." Caroline sighed but forgave her daughter. As they went into a pokemart, May caught a glimpse of a familiar blunette.

"Dawn?" Said girl turned and rushed forward to hug May upon spotting her.

"May! It's so good to see you! What are you doing here?" May laughed and said that it was good to see Dawn as well.

"We just recently moved here. My dad was offered a really good job at the Battle Tower." Dawn sent her congratulations to her father. Caroline said that she was going to head home—or at least attempt to. The three females laughed before Caroline departed. "So what are you doing here, Dawn?"

"I'm here with my mom because she wanted to come and see this place. We'll be here for a little while." May sighed with thankfulness, saying that she was thankful she wouldn't be alone for at least a little while longer. "If I remember correctly, doesn't your rival Drew live here?"

May blushed at the boy's name. "O-oh, ye-yeah; I forgot that he…lived here." Her blush increased when Dawn laughed harder at her stuttered speech. Dawn started taunting that May "liked him" with singsong tones. May's blush only deepened, but she did nothing to deny the other girl's accusations. Dawn grinned at her blue-eyed friend.

The girls continue walking and shopping. May enjoyed herself and was thankful that she had found a friend in the city, if only temporary. As the duo made their way through the crowds, a head of orange hair in a side ponytail appeared in front of them.

"Misty?"

When the girl in front of them turned around, May thought she had just stepped into some weird world, though she would not complain. She had just found two of her friends in a short amount of time, and they were two friends that normally did not reside in the area.

"Misty!" May hugged the older girl. The Cerulean gym leader returned the hug with a laugh.

"Hey, May, how are you?" May said that she was okay. Misty turned to Dawn and introduced herself. "Hey, I'm Misty."

Dawn held out her hand and the two shook. "It's nice to finally meet you; I've heard a lot about you. I'm Dawn, by the way."

Misty flushed a little. "You have? Where have you heard anything about me?"

May and Dawn both said "Ash" simultaneously causing the blush on Misty's face to deepen ever so slightly. May smiled before asking what Misty was doing in LaRousse City.

"I wanted a short break from the gym, and my sisters finally got their acts together and allowed me a break. They better be doing a good job at battling the challengers or I'm going to have to ring their pretty little necks," Misty said muttering the last sentence more to herself than to the other two ladies around her. Both heard her, however, and sweatdropped.

"So, instead of going somewhere else, you chose to come here. Why didn't you go and try to meet up with Ash?"

"He's actually supposed to be here. Delia sent me here when I visited to find out where he was." May was happy that Misty was able to openly admit that she liked Ash, even if it was just to her and now Dawn.

"That's cool! Let's go find him!" All agreed and started to walk toward the battle tower; they all had agreed it was the most likely place to find him.

~x~

All three males were hit with a periwinkle beam continuously. Drew winced a bit; he was beginning to become uncomfortable. He glanced at the other two and noticed they felt the same. Suddenly, alarms started blasting and Yoko's eyes widened; her fingers began to move at lightning speed over the keys of the computer.

"Professor, there seems to be something wrong!" The three boys' eyes widened, and Drew tried to take a step forward. He couldn't move his feet. When the world around him started changing around him, he called out all his pokemon and told them to get away from him. He hoped that if they distanced themselves from him and the beam, they would at least be safe from whatever was about to befall him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ash and Paul do the same.

Ash looked up to where Pikachu was. Because Pikachu wasn't in its pokeball, Professor Lund didn't want it joining Ash in the experiment area. He was now thankful that he had listened to the professor and allowed Yoko to take Pikachu with her.

"Shut off the beam!" Professor Lund started working alongside Yoko to stop the beam, but nothing seemed to work to their dismay.

"Pull the plug," Yoko exclaimed.

"No! If you do that, the energy that's being converted into the beam will backfire and cause an explosion of great magnitude! We have to shut this down by hand." Professor looked at the boys and apologized through the glass. "Whatever happens, we will work to reverse it!" The three nodded before a machine next to them started overheating and an explosion blew the three boys away from the area.

Drew grunted in pain as his back connected hard with the ground. He saw his Butterfree and Flygon flying above him before unconsciousness claimed him.

* * *

_I apologize if this first chapter seems a bit rushed and slightly unrealistic. I was trying to get everyone together without too much trouble, but I don't know how that turned out. Please just let me know what you think. ^-^_


	2. 2 Frightening Discoveries

The trio of females made their way toward the Battle Tower in search of Ash. On their way to the seats to watch the battles, they passed the library.

"I don't remember that on the way to the seats from the last time I was here," May said, confusion in her voice. Misty looked at May skeptically.

"Are you telling me that we're lost, May?" May turned toward Misty and laughed nervously.

"Maybe?" Dawn and Misty sighed at their friend. "What? I've only ever been here once and Max or Brock had led the way that time. I was too busy looking around to see exactly where we were going." Grumbling, May added, "It's not as if I ever planned on coming back here."

The brunette's friends decided to forgive her for her forgetfulness and continued walking and tried to find the entrance to watch the battles. They passed a library and were about to simply continue on their way when May spotted a familiar face. "Is that Tori?"

"Who?" Misty asked quietly from next to her.

"Tori Lund. The last time I was here—when the city had been attacked and evacuated with Ash, Brock, Max, a few others, and I trapped inside—Tori helped us to stop the block bots that decided to malfunction. Tori's the son of the professor that's here. Maybe he will know where Ash is. The two seemed pretty close when we were here last." Misty and Dawn followed May when she entered the library and walked up to a young man that appeared to be around the age of twenty-two years.

Cautiously, May asked, "Tori?" Upon hearing his name, said boy turned around. Upon interpreting his reaction as a confirmation for the male's identity, May smiled. "Hey, long time no see. How are you doing? It's me, May Maple?"

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you." May's face became crestfallen.

She tried one last approach. "We were stuck in the city with Ash and a few others when the Deoxys showed up?"

Recognition was momentarily postponed until he seemed to be able to draw May's face from his memory bank. "Oh, May! I'm doing okay. How are you and what brings you back to LaRousse?" May, relieved that he remembered her, said that she was well and explained how she and her family moved to the city. "That's great; at least my father cannot complain about me being without human friends now." The four laughed before Dawn asked if Tori knew where Ash was.

"Actually, I do. I was as asked to come and get a book while he was with my father in the lab. He and two other guys were asked to help Dad with an experiment. You wanna go and see them?" All three girls agreed, and Tori led them to his father's laboratory.

~x~

Loud sounds coaxed Andrew Hayden from his unconsciousness. Groaning, he peeled his eyes opened with great reluctance to peer around him. Still groggy from unconsciousness, his mind processed his surroundings as a jungle of sorts. The grass—at least he supposed that was what it was—covered him completely as he lay down. As he tried to regain his senses, memories started flooding back: the lab; the experiment that went haywire; releasing his pokemon and hoping they wouldn't suffer what would befall him; the explosion and then…nothing. He had blacked out after that. A blurry picture of his Flygon and Butterfree flying in the sky above him soon returned to him as well, though he couldn't tell it that was a memory or part of something that he might have dreamt that he no longer remembered.

His awareness of his surroundings returned to him as he lay on the ground, simply breathing for a short while. His body groaned in protest as he maneuvered himself into a sitting position. He glanced around once more to try to decipher where he was exactly, but nothing came to mind right away. While everything looked oddly familiar, he could not quite place where he'd seen everything around him before. It was then that he felt the ground tremor with what felt like a minute earthquake.

"Rose?" a voice chimed above him. Looking up, Drew discovered with alarm that the voice belonged to a giant Roserade. The Roserade was about two feet taller than Drew; he supposed such a height difference constituted as "giant". When the Roserade took a step forward, Drew had to scramble out of the way; he dove to the side with a shout. The Roserade looked down upon hearing his exclamation. Upon spotting Drew lying in the grass, it started chiming its name happily.

"R-Roserade?" This was his Roserade, of that he was sure. Confusion swept through his being, though his mind started trying to process everything that he had just experienced. The idea that came to mind was not a pleasant one. "Well, shit," he muttered before shouting in surprise when Roserade picked him up.

~x~

"What exactly do you mean by 'they're missing'?" May asked after Professor Lund and Yoko explained what had happened to Ash and the other two boys that were with him.

Professor Lund sighed. "Exactly what I said, May. We were running an experiment that ultimately went awry, then there was an explosion, and when the smoke cleared, they were all gone. Their pokemon left shortly after discovering that their masters were missing." May asked who the other two boys were and what they looked like.

"There was a boy that was taller than Ash with purple hair. He didn't seem to enjoy being with the other two trainers and was very standoffish. The other boy was about the same height as Ash. He also had green hair and he seemed to know Ash quite well."

"Purple hair?" Dawn asked at the same time May asked, "Green hair?" Both girls glanced at each other, hoping that whoever had accompanied Ash had not been who they thought the two boys were. A silent debate was made between Dawn and May on who would ask about one of the boys first.

Dawn seemed to win because May sighed and asked, "Was the green-haired boy a coordinator?" When Professor Lund nodded, May tried not to let her unease show. "Was his name Drew Hayden by any chance?"

Professor Lund nodded. "Yes, Ash Ketchum, Drew Hayden, and Paul Shinji all volunteered to help with this experiment." The three girls shared a look of unease.

"All three of them?" When the professor nodded, the girls looked at each other before Misty spoke up. "We have to find them." The group of six split up to search for the boys with the assistance of their pokemon. Before the group completely dispersed, it was agreed that, should any of them find the boys, to use their pokemon to send a signal for each boy found.

May found herself searching the deeper areas of grass surrounding the laboratory. She had been searching for a good half an hour and, while she had been happy when she had spotted a whirlpool shoot into the sky from Dawn's Piplup, she was still worried a bit about the other two missing males. She was reaching the end when she heard, "Rose-Roserade." Turning, May spotted a Roserade walking toward her. May stared at the Roserade and wondered why it looked so familiar. It was walking a little oddly; one of its roses was raised while the other hung down.

"A Roserade?" Roserade approached May as if she was comfortable with her and then she noticed that the Roserade was Drew's. "Roserade, where's Drew? Did you find him?" Glancing around, May tried to spot him. Roserade's chiming voice had May turning back around to face the pokemon. "What is it?" Roserade held out the rose that she had been keeping upright while she had approached May. Some sort of noise began coming from the rose causing May to look down. Inside the rose that Roserade had stretched out, there was something an odd shade of green; it was most certainly out of place in the blue rose. May bent down to pick it out of the rose and the green thing started _shouting_ at her.

"Drew!" Inside the rose was a foot-tall version of Drew. _'There is no way this could be happening,'_ May thought faintly.

* * *

_There's part two to OaDD! Hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought via review! ^-^;_


End file.
